Nathan Winsmoore
Nathan is an NPC character, and has no affect on community affairs outside of the story. Overview Nathan James Winsmoore was one of the Five Legendary Heroes of Achaea, well known for his accomplishments and contributions to the work of the old Heroes Guild, as well as civic duties in Cassius' Landing. He is especially highly regarded for his demon-slaying capabilities in regards to the battle with Belial at Nevershire. He was Lilith's second formal champion; notorious for his wise-cracking and arrogant approach to conflicts, regardless of severity. He is associated closely with another of the Five Legendary Heroes, Isabel Anaheim, who is speculated to be his lover. Nathan was first encountered alongside the Balkite plague that spread through all major cities, encouraging people to inflict harm to themselves through contact with the crystals. Nathan spoke with a sadistic tone, which according to Lilith was an exaggerated version of his usual cocky demeanor. Upon first contact, it was revealed that Nathan was heavily afflicted by the Balkite. Prior to his fall, Nathan is frequently praised by historical texts for being an ideal citizen. He saved people on a regular basis, and has been recorded as one of the most active members of the Heroes Guild. Nathan was awarded an honorary title of Paladin from Cassius' Landing, due to his devout following of the goddess Lilith as well as his superhuman achievements. More information regarding the Five Legendary Heroes and Nathan's past has yet to be uncovered. The Heaven's Dilemma As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Balkite One of Nathan's most famous tales was his slaying of Belial. The story depicts Nathan on horseback towards the stone giant, as the demon ripped apart the secluded mountain keep of Nevershire. Using the inert Aurora Lucem, Nathan climbed the behemoth before repeatedly attacking its head. The sword then awakened, and Belial was promptly slain. This event formally declared Nathan the second Champion of Lilith. Unfortunately, Nathan did not leave the battle unscathed. He was wounded by a jagged Balkite growth, making him susceptible to Belial's control. Although his exterior was merely spotted with crystal growths, Nathan was almost entirely hollow inside. Belial was using the Hero as his vessel for well over 20 years. The demon is formless and behaves as a hive mind through Balkite contamination. The sadistic plague doctor the Heroes spoke to was not Nathan, but the Arch-Demon Belial himself. Nathan, alongside Lucas Church, attempted to infect the Everendian population as well as any other non-native Achaean. The plot succeeded in contaminating a small handful of people, but many resisted the attempt. The Heroes discovered Nevershire after a long period of frequent Balkite-based attacks on their settlements. When confronted, Nathan invited the Heroes to duel. After many successful battles, Nathan finally fell. Before perishing, Lucius intervened and granted Belial complete control of the fallen hero. This initiated a climactic boss fight in the bowels of Nevershire keep, where Belial abused the Heroes with otherworldly strength. Eventually, Nathan's body nor armor could sustain any more blows, and Belial promptly abandoned his vessel. Nathan--now himself once more--apologized for his failures, despite being one of the most influential mortals to ever live. His body crumbled into ash, as he was nothing more than a husk of his former self. It can be said that Nathan died with an overwhelming amount of regret, even though his sins are mostly forgiven. Postmortem Impact Nathan Winsmoore serves as a role model for his people, and is frequently mentioned in a plethora of historical documents. He repeatedly appears even in modern history records. His name has been woven into Achaea's history, and he will forever be remembered, making him "immortal." Category:Characters Category:Five Heroes